vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Macne Nana/@comment-153.107.193.203-20180131234615/@comment-53539-20180201092145
I don't mean to give a essay on this... But I'm going to have to point it out to avoid you abusing "chan" like that again. The issue is, "Chan" is seen as a form of baby talk if misused. The Coco sisters, being older and more adults, may prefer "san" over "chan" if they feel their more mature. Petit is mostly going to have "chan" on her honorific and Nana too may use "chan" as she is still young enough to to use, though may be at the age too wherein she prefers "san" over "chan". Adult females may use "chan" but only if they want to appear cute. "Chan" is often used for children because the "s" or "sh" related sounds are harder to produce in Japanese and "Chan" is a nod to them mostly only being able to say "ch" instead. I'll give an example of honorifics at play; Despite the fact Sora in Space-Time Detective is in her mid-teens (14 years ago approx.), the cast called her "Sora-San". Yet the Time Space monster Amon, despite being technically older preferred to call herself "Am-Chan" because she felt she it made her sound cuter. There were also a number of cases wherein Sora was just called "Sora" and no honorific at all was used at all, its mostly because the people using it didn't know her at all so never used one. This is fine too if there is no existing formal relationship at all with two people, and actually is pretty common. Heck in One Piece... most characters don't use honorifics at all when addressing each other. Sanji is the most notable to use them of the main cast and only uses them for women like Nami (Nami-chan) and Robin (Robin-San). Sorry for the lesson in honorifics, but if someone doesn't say it... Then people continue to abuse it. I know random Japanese words originated from weaboos trying to learn "Japanese" by randomly inserting words into sentences (not the correct way to learn a language BTW) and at times they felt it made them smarter. Its also said as a joke, but on the net you can't presume everything is a joke. So I have to go with the benefit of the doubt... But if it is a joke, it still has the same problem of being a misuse. Its usually not a problem... Until people start calling themselves "Scotty-Chan"... Which I pointed out to my friend back in the day should be "Scotty-kun". Honorific misuse its the most notable misuse of the Japanese language of them all and the only time I ever really speak up about it because of it. The abuse of the title of "Chan" alone, makes a lot of westerners appear as "babies" to some Japanese. Doesn't help that the Japanese you learn from Japanese lessons is also often the child version of the language, resulting in adults outside of Japan sounding like little children. Again not uncommon to learn a non-common version of a language... you learn the posh version of French for example when learning French, whereas most French speakers don't use the posh version. Its okay also to just says "sisters" as you are speaking in English and not really Japanese at all... It also is less confusing to those who don't know what words mean in Japanese and takes less characters to writer, thus is quicker since the "s" is a repeat letter anyway. I was a anime fan once myself... Never did the random word thing as I felt if you wanted to learn Japanese you should learn to make sentences as mere random words are almost entirely useless by themselves. And I did learn some basic Japanese, though its really rusty and I hate using it. :-? Also she kinda only has a father, Macne Papa. :-? Edit: Basically, think of Chan as "miss" in English... In highschool its "Miss Brown" once you leave your teacher becomes "Mrs Brown" to you.